


A Little Historical Fun

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lucy and Dan have a little fun...





	A Little Historical Fun

“Luce... what the hell are you wearing?”

Dan is smiling even as he asks the question, by now he shouldn’t be at all surprised that Lucy is dressed up in some weird costume. 

“It’s... fun?”

Lucy sounds almost crest-fallen and Dan sighs, feeling an instant shot of remorse. 

“You look adorable Luce... really... I just wasn’t expecting it...”

Lucy smiles slightly, her blush showing even as Dan moves to stroke her cheek. 

“I’m sorry.”

Lucy surprises him by hugging him hard, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Would you wear a costume?”

“I... sure?”

Dan agrees easily, letting Lucy guide him into the room and pick his outfit.


End file.
